


Blood and Tears

by XannyLovesYou



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Multi, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XannyLovesYou/pseuds/XannyLovesYou
Summary: Revealing yourself has a lot of consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

''You're cheating on me!''

''I AM NOT!'' The girl screeched , her brown face scrunched in anger. It took her a lot of strength to hold back the bubbling of anger in her belly.

''Explain the hickies on your fucking neck!'' Devin's nostrils flared as he pointed accusingly at his girlfriend.

How stupid did she think he was? She was gone all night long and comes home at four am with hickies down the side of her neck. Dark , deep , black and purple bruises lined the length of her neck, ending at her collarbone. It was obvious that she had no intentions of covering them up, seeing as her shirt was hanging lazily off her shoulder.

''They aren't hickies.'' The girl sighed, rolling her eyes , walking towards the wooden table in the center of the kitchen. Depositing her purse on top of a disorganized pile of magazines.

''What else would they fucking be?''

''First off, stop yelling at me.'' The girl plopped down at the table pouring herself a cup of the dark red wine.

''Then answer the question.''

''I got into a fight on the way home.'' She said, her eyes slightly slanted as the cool alcoholic beverage slid down her throat.

''Four girls jumped me.'' Keina added in, seeing the complete disbelief written on her boyfriend's face.

"I can smell the bullshit from here." Devin replied, crossing his arms.

"Then you need to get your nose checked." Keina finished her wine and stood up. "I'm going to sleep."

"You're going to get out!" Devin yelled, slamming his hand on the table . His red dipped dreadlocks flopping into his face.

Keina paused for a moment before letting out a boisterous laugh. Her hands on her stomach as it contracted.

"Goodnight Devin."


	2. 2

Devin sat quietly in the kitchen, eating the breakfast that Keina made before she went off to work. He was scrolling on his phone, the television offering background noise.

"Breaking news, Two teenagers are missing. " The news reporter began.

"Jessica Wilds and Tameka Smith were last seen leaving Solo, on Mayburn Ave, last night with two other friends."

Devin's ears perked up as he raised the volume on the television. Solo was a night club not too far from Keina's job.

"Authorities responded to a call concerning an altercation between five females. When officers arrived , two were left and the other three seemed to disappear. Loni Williams is on the scene. Loni?"

"Yes , Louis, I am on the scene right now. It is a small alleyway between Early Rising Apartments."

Devin choked on his pancakes. That was ten minutes away from their house.

"About three am, officers got a call. Four teens were chasing a girl in the alley."

"Oh it was terrible." A woman said , shaking as she puffed nervously on a cigarette. "It was the most heart breaking thing , I've ever heard."

"Violence has to end." The man next to her said. His arm wrapped tightly around her shoulder, offering the woman comfort as she tried to hold her cigarette.

"Can you describe what you heard ?" Loni asked, holding the microphone closer to the male.

"Man , listen. " the man started. "Im not even sure what it was. It was like some animal wrecking shit."

"There you have it . maybe a lose animal? Back to you."

Devin slumped back into his chair. Did Keina get attacked by a wild animal and didn't tell him? Why wouldn't she ? That was something that needed to be addressed.He felt terrible that she kept it as a secret and hid it as her being attacked by strangers.

...

Hours later , Keina's arrival was signaled by the loud creak of the kitchen door.

"Hey , bae, how was your off day ?" Keina said , without turning around. It always bothered Devin how she seemingly predicted if someone was behind her. She was very difficult to scare or startle.

"It was fine . " Devin rubbed the back of his head. He knew what he wanted to say , but , in front of her , it was more difficult to get them out.

"Something wrong?" Keina smiled sweetly, walking towards her boyfriend.

"You know, you shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything." Devin spoke.

Keina's smile faulted for a moment before reverting back to her full toothed smile.

"I know , love."


	3. 3

''Do you love me?'' Keina asked her boyfriend, heart thumping in her throat. Why should she be so nervous ? It isn't like he didn't. Maybe she just wanted confirmation before it happened.

''Yeah.'' Devin replied, attention on the simulated basketball game before him. His furrowed brows indication his frustration following a loud 'tsk'.

''Devin...''

''I said yeah, damn. What do you want me to say?''

''I-I have something to tell you.'' Keina played with her fingers nervously. She prepared all night how she would bring it up to him but now, she wasn't sure if she made the right choice. Would everything be alright?

''Okay. What's stopping you?''

''Can you please pay attention. This is already hard to get out.''

''The fuck is your problem, Kei?'' Devin growled. He was irritated at his virtual teammates and his girlfriend.

''I need to show you something.'' Keina blurted out.

Devin paused the game and glanced to the brown skinned girl. He could see the anxiety in her eyes.

''We have to take a trip.''

.....

The only sound was the loud clicking of Keina's heels down the corridor. Her head seemingly in the clouds as she hummed to herself. It was almost as if she was trying to gather her thoughts together.

Large black doors opened before them. Revealing seven boys , with different color hair.They were sitting around a extravagantly decorated table. All of their eyes on the couple. The were dressed in very fancy clothing. 

A silver haired boy stood up and grabbed a hair from the far corner of the room. He then placed it across from the chair that he was previously occupying.

''Nice of you to finally join us.'' The tall, greenish grey haired man spoke. He sat at the edge of the table, a long black cardigan covering his pale body with his toned chest exposed.

''I apologize, Sir.'' Keina bowed her head and motioned for Devin to do the same. The man hummed and flicked his wrist in the direction of a blond haired boy.

''Taehyung, do something with your pet.''

The blond one, assumed to be Taehyung, motioned for the girl to sit next to him. She nodded and slid next to him, Devin not far behind.

''H-h..''A brown haired boy, who looked younger than the rest, placed his hand on his covered mouth and pointed to Devin.

''Where's your collar?'' Taehyung whispered in her ear, tracing his finger down the side of her neck. Keina shivered, goosebumps replacing his soft touch.

''I..''

''You should explain yourself.'' Namjoon spoke again, interrupting Keina. His deep voice booming though the dining room.

''I want to reveal myself to him.'' Keina swallowed.

"Pardon?" Namjoon's lip curled in disgust. Devin looked around, confused wouldn't even begin to describe how he was feeling.

"This is my boyfriend. I want to reveal myself to him." Keina motioned to her heavy set boyfriend who was looking around the room at the people. 

"Kei, dear, do you realize what you are saying ?" A pink haired man spoke sweetly.

"Yes, Jin."

"Well, it's still up to Namjoon. " Jin smiled and motioned to the leader that still had a frown on his face.

"Absolutely not. " Namjoon scoffed , arms crossed on his broad chest. ''We have too much to lose here.''

''I chose him.'' Keina spoke, making eye contact with the larger male.

''I don't care.'' Namjoon spoke. ''We are not having this conversation anymore.''

"Namjoon, just listen to her." Jin said.

"That's the end if this, Hyung. " Namjoon brazenly spoke. "We're done. "

Everyone filed out of the dining room , with Keina being the first , heading to their rooms.


	4. 4

''So, Is that really going to stop you, Noona?'' Jimin questioned , laying his head in Keina's lap.

''Not really.'' Keina shrugged nonchalantly, as she gently ran her sharpened nails through his silvery hair. He sighed in pleasure feeling his scalp massaged.

''I've chosen him as my mate. There's nothing Namjoon can do about it.'' Keina said.

Silence soon consumed the room, other than Jimin's occasional moans. The loud creak of the door caught their attention. In walked a shaken up Devin followed by Jungkook, who had a black bandanna around his mouth and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Silently , Jimin sat up and motioned towards Keina's lap. Jungkook, no hesitation, slid into her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist , his face buried into her soft stomach.

"Shh." Keina cooed, stroking the little boy's coffee hair. This action caused his tears , that were building ,to fall leaving dark patches on her black dress.

She didn't mind. She knew that he was he comfort . Jimin , minded , however, a slight pout on his pale face. As jealous as he was, he knew that his dear Kook was in pain. So, it was acceptable for him to be under Keina. This time. Next time , he wouldn't be so willing to give up his Noona.

He then turned his attention to Keina's boyfriend , who looked ready to run out of fear.He was standing in the center of the room, a few feet from the trio on the couch. His eyes darting between the three of them.

Jimin stood up and bowed to Devin , who stared at the boy in confusion and anger. Why were they so hooked on his girlfriend? Better yet, why was she she so accepting of it? Was there something that he was missing? All the signs pointed to there being some sort of relationship beyond platonic.

"I'm Jimin." The silver haired boy spoke , flashing his signature full eyed smile. Devin could see that he had four sharp fangs , resembling that of a tiger.

"Devin." The brown skinned man replied , taking the smaller boys hand in his. They were freezing.

Up close , he could examine the boys features. Jimin had a pale , doll like face , plump pink lips, and slanted, scarlet eyes emphasized by dark eyeliner. To Devin , the boy looked feminine. He actually would have never guessed that Jimin was a male. It was Jimin's voice that gave away his gender.

"Pleased to meet you." Jimin smiled then turned to Keina. "Noona, I'm going to play basketball with Hyung."

"Have fun , Mochi." Keina giggled , covering her mouth with her clawed hand. A whimper from the boy below her caused her to stop.

"Tire him out."

"I'll do my best. " Jimin winked , bowing to Devin before leaving.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Keina's attention was on Jungkook. She was gently stroking his hair.

"Bae..." Keina started speaking once she heard Jungkook's breathing change, indicating that he was asleep.

Devin stood a few feet away. He was confused , terrified, and angry. Keina could hear the aggressive thumping of his heart. She could smell his salty sweat mixed with his musky aftershave.

"I know it's a lot. I promise to explain. " Keina held her breath while speaking. She was used to his usually woody fragrance but the multiple smells were overloading her senses.

"It's just complicated."

"How i-" Devin could feel anger boiling within.

"Noona." Jungkook croaked, his throat dry as if he hasn't had water in years. He sat up, his sclera matching his pupils, tears sliding down his pale cheeks.

"I know it hurts , Baby boy." Keina cooed, stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb. He whined and leaned into her touch ,craving the relief on his swollen mouth.

Jungkook sat back and removed his black mask in a swift motion. He slowly opened his mouth, blood leaking through his pale lips. The crimson gore dripping down his chin. It disgusted Devin. It looked as if Jungkook had a massive infection in his mouth.

Keina removed a tissue from her bag and placed it up his teeth. He squealed as he felt the pressure on his fangs. A sympathetic smile on Keina's face as she slowly stroked the younger boy's brown hair. Tears freely ran down Jungkook's cheeks.

"What's wrong with him?" Devin asked. Although part of him was absolutely terrified, he'd never admit it or show it , but these vampires but him on edge but intrigued him at the same time.

He didn't want to get any closer What could have this vampire crying? They're supposed to be strong willed, right? What could have this boy so upset? Besides the obvious swelling and bleeding in his mouth.

''He's freshly turned.'' A voice came from behind Devin, causing him to jump and snap his head around. His heart in his throat.

There, on the chair behind him, was the tall, dimpled man from before. His legs crossed as he stared at Devin, seemingly peering into his soul.

''Good Evening, Sir.'' Keina adverted her attention to Namjoon. Jungkook whimpered and nodded to acknowledge his elder.

''How? When did..''

''Everything is fine.'' Namjoon interrupted Devin.

''He's hurting.'' Keina motioned with her head towards Jungkook.

''It's going to hurt.'' Namjoon shrugged. ''It's a part of the process.''

''I know. I just want it to be over.'' Keina continued to comfort Jungkook. Occasionally , rubbing her thumb across his cheek.

Devin looked between the three monsters. If he could even call them that. All of this was all so brand new to him.

''You remember what it's like, right?'' Keina's voice shook Devin from his thoughts.

''It's been years, Baby Girl.'' Namjoon flicked a piece of lint from the maroon chair. ''I don't want to remember.''

Devin blinked. Did he hear the man correctly? What gave Namjoon the right to address his girlfriend in such a way? Did they have something going on?

''Well, I vividly remember. '' Keina sighed, removing the soiled tissue from Jungkook's mouth. It changed from white to scarlet within a few seconds.

In the few seconds that Jungkook had his mouth open, Devin could see his fangs. They were small and pointed much like a dog's but placed closer together like that of a rabbit. At least the top two fangs were together, the bottom were separated. It was an odd sight. Actually, the entire situation was strange, so he shouldn't be too surprised to see a bucktoothed, or should he say buckfanged, vampire.

''It'll get better , Baby Boy. I promise.'' Keina cooed, her nails running across his chin, gathering blood that got away from the tissue.

''Doesh thit get worsh?'' Jungkook winced.

''I think that's a question for Joonie.'' Keina whispered, flashing her own fangs. ''Don't you think?''

''Hyung.''

''Yes?'' Namjoon turned his head to Jungkook. The younger boy glanced to Namjoon out of his peripheral.

''Doesh thit get worsh?'' Jungkook whispered. It was the loudest he could speak. Too much movement would cause his fangs to start bleeding again.

''No. The worst has passed. ''

Devin had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Never in his life would he think that he would hear a vampire with a lisp. Granted, it was probably because of his jaw but it was still funny.


	5. 5

''It's gonna take some time, but I promise , I'll tell you everything.''

Keina and Devin were walking through the manor. Her plan was to hopefully get him used to staying there, since they would be with the coven for a while. She just needed to figure out a way to tell him gently. Devin had quite the temper and it would be devastating if he acted out on that anger. 

They walked passed a charcoal colored door, slightly ajar. Soft piano music filled the small hallway. Why did the melody seem so hypnotic? Devin was drawn to the music. A small frown on Keina's lips as she watched Devin walk backwards to the door. It was involuntary, as if he had no control over his body.

''If you're going to stand there, You might as well come in.'' A voice spoke over the music. It was gravelly, as if the owner had just woken up.

Keina sighed and furrowed her brows. She should have pulled Devin away when she had the chance.

''Well? '' The voice said again. ''Are you going to keep ignoring me?''

''No.'' Keina replied, through gritted teeth.

The brown skinned girl pushed the door open and made her way inside. Seated at the black , grand piano in the center of the room, was the introverted , green haired vampire. Black jogging pants and a matching long sleeved shirt being his choice of clothing.

''How long were you going to stand there?'' He spoke, not turning around to face the visitors.

''We were just passing by.'' Keina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Annoyance evidence on her face.

''Drop the attitude, Puppy.''

''I don't have an attitude, Yoongi.'' The mint haired boy's hands faulted, only for a mere second, before continuing their melodic campaign.

''He's a confidence booster, it it?'' Yoongi hummed, fingers dancing among the ivory keys. A different tune than before. This one was more classical.

''What do you want?'' Keina said. She was trying her hardest to not show fear. She needed to make sure that Devin was protected , so she couldn't let Yoongi intimidate her.

''I see.'' Yoongi bobbed his head to the beat before waving his hand to dismiss the couple. Devin turned to the door with Keina behind him.

''Oh and Puppy?''Yoongi stopped playing the piano and turned around. His bangs almost concealing his bright red eyes.

''Remember your place.''

Keina swallowed and shoved Devin out of the room. She shook her head and dragged him down the hallway, as far from that room as possible.

''What did he mean by 'remember your place?' '' Devin said, catching his breath.

''Nothing.'' Keina pushed her magenta hair out of her face. ''He's just being an asshole.''

The duo traveled silently to the large maroon doors ahead of them. Keina pushed them open to reveal the kitchen.


	6. 6

"She won't talk about the incident . she just stares and cries now." The woman sniffled, drying her eyes with a tissue as she spoke.

"And how does that make you feel?" The interviewer inquired, writing on a notepad as he spoke.

"Terrible. She's undergoing EST. I'm torn up about it. My heart goes out to the families of Tameka, Jessica , and Taylor. "

"Taylor comittied suicide days after the incident. She said she couldn't live with what she saw. Now, my daughter is trying to erase her memories. "

Keina sighed and turned the video off, tossing her phone on her pillow, she plopped back onto her bed. Her mind flooding with thoughts.

"You lost control, didn't you?" Yoongi spoke from the door way. Startled ,Keina sat up and narrowed her eyes.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, Puppy." He chuckled and sat next to her on the bed.

"So , you lost control?"

"I-I didn't mean to.." Keina trialed off.

"Of course you did. " Yoongi said . "You know your triggers."

"I..."

"Is that why you're here? You need to escape for a while?"

"No. I wanted to talk to Namjoon about Devin."

"You could have did that over the phone. "

"I thought you would miss me."

"We do miss you , Puppy, but I also know when you're in trouble. "

"I messed up big time , Shug."

"Yeah." Yoongi nodded, tangling his fingers through her curly hair. "I knew it was you as soon as i heard the news. "

"Im sorry..." Keina drifted off. She had no intention of hurting the girls . She just wanted to scare them off. Make them leave her alone.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you should have did what I told you to do. " Yoongi said bluntly.

Keina buried her face into her pillow and sighed. She felt horrible.

"You will have to talk about it eventually." Yoongi gently rubbed her exposed shoulders. "I don't believe there was any malice behind what happened."

''I'll have to talk to Minnie, won't I?'' Keina whimpered.

''And the elders.'' Yoongi said. ''But we'll just wait on the call.''


	7. 7

Keina made her way to the common room where she could hear a news story in Korean being played. A crack in the door gave her a glimpse of the events on the news report.

All of the boys were seated, staring at the television as it reported . Namjoon's jaw was clenched in frustration as his eyes quickly scanned the screen. The thick vein in his neck throbbing each time his teeth ran across each other. It was obvious that he was furious.

A ringing from his pocket distracted him from the macabre story. The others kept their attention on the screen, various expressions on their face, ranging between shock and disgust.

"Yes , Sir." Namjoon spoke gruffly, trying to contain his anger. "We're watching it now. "

...

"As much as I don't want to say it , Devin you'll have to stay here with Jungkook. " Keina spoke , as Taehyung attached a thick , black collar around her neck.

"The hell I am? The fuck I look like staying alone with a vampire?'

"Because you don't have to worry about him biting you since he's healing." Taehyung said.

"Fuck that. I'm going too."

"Bae..please. Its....."

"If he wants to go , let 'em go. " Namjoon's voice answered from the top of the steps.

All attention was on the tall vampire as he ran his fingers down the spiral staircase. His appearance changed dramatically. His hair now a dark brown color and slicked back, showing his pale forehead. A thick black shawl hiding the rest of his body from view.

"We don't have time to deal with his impudence."

''Impudence is a little harsh, don't you think, Namjoon?'' Seokjin said, sliding his black leather coat on his broad shoulders. He slid the dark sunglasses from his pocket, onto his face.

''No.'' The leader walked through the small group gathered at the bottom of the stairs and stood between Keina and Devin. His gaze sharp as he stared at the heavy set , dark skinned man.

''You are wading into dangerous waters.'' Namjoon addressed Devin in a whisper. ''You may think you have control of what is going on, but you don't.''

Devin swallowed and looked away from the tall Vampire. He didn't understand the animosity coming from him. Did the leader have a personal vendetta against humans? It's not like he chose to be in a relationship with a werewolf nor did he choose to be in the Coven's manor.

 

....

"Order." The green haired man's voice boomed across the room, the heavy tapping of his wooden gavel echoing through the chambers. The various people ended their chatter and turned their attention to the man .

His arms crossed on his chest and a un pleased look on his face.

"Keina, first you harm a human on your land then you harm one here." GD spoke.

"I did not do it. I've been locked in the house for the past three days. " Keina desperately pleaded. She attempted to motion to Namjoon but her hands were bound together with the same material as her collar; thick , black leather with small wires under the material, designed to deliver a shock if one were to step out of line.

"I don't think she did it. " Taeyang said , crossing his legs in his seat. He played mindlessly with the lose threads of his tattered jeans.

"Of course you wouldn't." T.O.P replied, looked to the white haired man. "You're just like her , Mutt."

"Mind your business ." Taeyang stuck his tongue out as he looked back to the other leaders. "Was she staying with you ,Jo, or was she with Morkie?"

"She was with me. " Namjoon placed his hand in the air. "I'm not sure if Mark knew of her arrival. "

"Not until today. " Mark added in , his arms crossed on his chest.Mark was irritated. Not only did he not know that one of his Betas was involved in a human attack, Taehyung, who was supposed to be his best friend, didn't tell him that she had returned to Korea.

"Exactly . Who else could it have been?" GD shrugged.

"I know it's not her. Just believe in me , Hyung." Taeyang pleaded, showing his version of the puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that ." GD shook his gavel dismissively at his brother. No amount of pleading on his species' behalf would change GD's resolve. Someone had to be held responsible for the disturbance within the human world.

"Yes Kayori?" T.O.P pointed to a dark skinned girl in the front row. Her pointed brown ears twitching excitedly atop her head.The silver collar around her neck glistened with the same color of her eyes.

"Monie?" Kayori turned her golden eyes to meet Namjoon's scarlet ones.

"I'm already on it , Princess. " Namjoon stood up as Kayori slid her cellphone to him.

"There's only been four attacks this year. " Namjoon projected the images onto the wall.

"Yes. Don't remind us. " GD sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Woojin back in January." Namjoon slid his fingers through the projection. A video of a shadowy figure dissembling a human male appeared. The man's distressed screams and crunching of his bones filled the chambers. The other representatives looked on, the video offering a grim reminder of the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm still paying for that." Bang Chan added in , His ears flat against his head as his cheeks lit up in shame. "I should have done better."

"Yes. " GD agreed, nodding. "Get to the point, Namjoon."

''Yes, Sir.'' Namjoon nodded, motioning back to the wall. ''Lucas in March, Taeil in May , and Keina five days ago.''

''They all described the attacks as sounding animalistic in nature.'' Namjoon spoke playing a mixture of news broadcasts that spoke about the aforementioned attacks.

''However, with the one last night, it was described as a well planned murder.'' Namjoon said. ''There's no way any of the Noctums did it.''

''If I wanted to eat, there's no way, I'm dismembering someone and only taking the torso.'' Taeyang nodded, agreeing with the younger Vampire.

''Well, that still doesn't excuse the ones that did attack.''GD replied.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Seungri questioned, his clubbed tail swishing slowly behind him.

"We should wait until Taemin and Chanyeol arrives." Taeyang cheerfully replied. "They can tell us more."

"Taemin should have already been here." GD looked the empty desk in the front row, beside Kayori, that was marked by a silver name badge that read 'SHINee. ''That's what I'm concerned about.''

...

Meanwhile outside of the chambers.

"You look nervous." Jimin smiled at Devin, who was sweating and tapping his fingers on the chair.

"Fuck yeah I am. " Devin huffed. "What if they kill her?"

"Kill her?" Jimin laughed heartily. He wiped the tears from his eyes and then cleared his throat.

"They're not going to kill her. They'd kill you before they killed her." Jimin smirked , his fangs protruding over his bottom teeth.

"Jimin, hush , don't scare him. "Seokjin said , walking up to the duo. "Go to the others, I'll sit with Devin."

"Fine. "Jimin pouted. Standing up , he waved to Jin and then winked to Devin before seeming to disappear into thin air.

"I'm so sorry about him."Jin smiled apologetically. "He's not usually like that. "


	8. 8

''Where exactly are you going?'' Yoongi asked, tugging slightly on Keina's leash. A small gasp escaped her black painted lips as her body snapped to Yoongi.

"Not anywhere now. " Keina mumbled to herself, crossing her arms across her ample bosom.

"You still need to address what happened in America." Namjoon started , sipping from his golden chalice.

''I promise, It'll make it easier.'' A red haired man, who Devin now knew as Taemin, spoke from beside Yoongi. ''I just need to know what happened since I wasn't able to go to America myself.''

Taemin arrived a few hours earlier under the intentions to investigate the attacks on humans recently. Apparently, He and six others were a part of a group who is in charge of disposing of remains that Noctums leave behind.

Based on the intricately, white, wired collar that dug into the soft skin on his neck. It was safe to assume that Taemin was a noctum as well and had an owner.

The only thing that was strange to Devin, was the fact that Namjoon's personality seemed to change upon Taemin's arrival. Instead of his normal aloofness, that Devin began to associate with the man, he became more kind, almost like a father to a long lost son.

"I already told you. " Keina whined , arms flopping childishly by her side. A pout on her face as she faced Namjoon.

"No. A half truth does not count." Namjoon said , placing his cup on the table beside him. He learned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Now , continue. "

"Okay." Keina sighed and crouched on the ground in front of Taehyung. Her palms flat on the wood floor as she laid her back against his legs.

"I was coming home when these drunk girls came stumbling out to me. They wanted money for something. " Keina closed her eyes as she spoke , seeing the images vividly. She swallowed hard.

''It's okay, Kei.'' Taemin smiled sweetly, pulling a note book and a manila envelope out of his bag. ''Take your time.''

"They followed me into the alley way that i normally take home. That's when they got aggressive and started hitting me."

"And then ?" Yoongi inquired.

"I tried to keep moving. Ignoring them. But then.."

"They said your trigger. " Yoongi finished.

"Yeah. " Keina nodded sadly, motioning to her neck . "The tall one , Tameka, She broke my collar when she was hitting me. "

Devin gasped silently in realization. The bruises were from her collar breaking. How could he not have known?

"So, there was nothing holding you back?" Taehyung asked , sympathetically stroking her hair.

"Yes." Keina said , leaning into her owner's touch. "Then I just remember the other girls screaming at me and then I only saw two of them."

"Did you eat them ?" Namjoon questioned.

"I-I don't know. " Keina played with her fingers , her head down in shame. "I didn't cough anything up."

"Do you see now why its important for Noctums and owners?" Namjoon turned to Devin, who was sitting in the far corner , sick to his stomach. He never knew that Keina was capable of what she did.

"Sir, its not his fault."

''Don't blame him, Namjoon.'' Taemin spoke, turning his body to face the Vampire. ''I'm sure he doesn't know how to feel.''


	9. 9

Devin peeked with morbid curiosity into the dimly lit room. He wasn't normally nosy but he didn't recognize the room nor the squawking coming from it.

Keina drilled it into his mind that he shouldn't wonder too far into the manor, especially to the East hall. There were certain parts that were pitch black. She told him that there were a few of the vampires who had bad eye sight, especially during the daylight.

It confused him , at first. They were nocturnal anyway. What reason would they have to go out in the daytime? That is , until Jin reminded him of the Owner -Noctum contract, owners have to look after their partners.

A loud creek interrupted Devin as his attention was drawn back to the room. He was two feet away from the bronze door, but he could feel the cold chill that emitted from it. While it was pitch black in the farthest wing of the mansion , there was a small sliver of light that allowed him to see.

Another creak followed by the undeniable sounds of a woman moaning. Devin raised his eyebrow as he craned his neck to see what was going on. He didn't know that there was another female there besides Keina.

His eyes widened as he saw Jimin , sitting in a chair and two naked women, one black haired and one blue haired, on their knees in front of him. It was obvious that they were performing fellatio on him.

Jimin hummed happily as he entangled his pale fingers through both of the women's hair. An elated smile on his face as they continued to pleasure him.

Devin wouldn't consider himself a voyeur. It wasn't his cup of tea. However, the tune that Jimin was humming sounded familiar, and he found himself seemingly hypnotized.He just couldn't place his finger on where he had heard the melody before.

Suddenly, Jimin snapped his head towards the door, a frown pasted before it was replaced by a sly smirk. Devin covered his mouth and held his breath, quickly laying his back against the wall beside the door. He prayed that Jimin didn't see him.

A loud squeak followed by gurgled screams echoed down the hall. It startled Devin. Against his better judgement, he decided to look. Why did he do that? The scene would haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.

Jimin positioned the blue haired woman facing the door. Her body limp against his knees . His lips at her throat, softly sucking as streams of blood ran down her neck. Tears streamed down the girl's face as she gasped for air. The large hole in her throat , where her vocal cords should be , pulsated, which was responsible for her difficulty breathing. Blood spilled from her neck, between her breasts and down her abdomen before settling in a thick puddle between her thighs.

As if the scene wasn't bad enough, Devin noticed that the other female was nowhere to be found. He assumed that she met an even worse fate than her associate, as told by the splatter on the wall behind them.

The woman made eye contact with Devin. Her terrified blue eyes made his blood run cold. It was almost as if he could see the life draining from her body.

''H-help.'' The woman coarsely whispered.

A smirk crossed Jimin's gore covered face as he released himself from the female's neck with a loud 'pop'. He slowly ran his tongue across the marks that he left before nibbling the girl's ear lobe.

''He can't help you, Love.''

Devin, absolutely disgusted , held back the bile that was building in his throat. He didn't know what to think. He feet moving involuntarily as they carried him backwards down the hallway.

He almost tripped over his own feet as he picked up speed. His heart furiously thumping in his chest. He was stopped by a door suddenly opening a few feet in front of him. He couldn't see the door but he heard the loud creak.

"Devin?" The person called out. Fear took over him as he paused. He couldn't see anything and the fact that the person guessed right terrified him. Maybe if he stood still the person would go back into his room.

"I know you're there. I can see you." The voice said. The creaking of the wooden floor alerted Devin to the fact that the person was moving. He swallowed hard.

"You're just like Puppy. " The person clicked their tongue before speaking again.

The light bulb in his brain finally went off. That phrase alone was enough to give him a clue to who he was speaking too.

"Yoonki?" Devin croaked. He hoped he guessed right. He didn't want a fate like the girls before.

"Yes."Yoongi replied.

"Oh god. " Devin sighed in relief. "I-i cant see. "

"Come in my room. " Yoongi appeared behind him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "I'll turn the lights on for you."

Yoongi lead the terrified man into the darkened room. A few seconds before a match lit up the room and a candle offered slight lighting .

"Have a seat ." Yoongi motioned to the small bronze chair sitting beside his bed.

Devin had no idea what he expected Yoongi's room to look like. Based on his personality , he thought that there would me more black. A Gothic themed room would be somewhat suitable for the composer .However, it was different . The walls were a light teal with golden candle holders littering the wall. His bed , king sized with deep maroon blankets. Golden laced trim along the lower edges and tassels attached to the bottom.

A small , black keyboard against the wall beside a dark brown oak desk. A tall white candle sat on the nightstand beside a small fountain statue.

Yoongi, himself, sat on the bed across from Devin. Loose black pajamas hung from his small frame. He looked exhausted as if he hasn't had sleep in years.

"What are you doing here?" Yoongi yawned.

"I was going to the bathroom and I heard Jimin singing. " Devin said , leaning back comfortably in the chair.

"And you went to look?" Yoongi raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah. " Devin rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked around the room. "Man , listen, I know the shit sounds crazy but what he was singing sounded familiar "

"That's no need to go peeking in someone's room. "

"Yoonki! He killed two people!" Devin blurted out , frustration written all over his face.

Yoongi's eyes widened for a split second before they returned to their half closed state.

"T-two girls. They were giving him head too. " Devin spoke , based on Yoongi's nonchalant stare, he was regretting telling him what he saw.

"Is that so?" Yoongi spoke, slowly standing up and walking towards the door.

"Y-yes."

"Puppy's looking for you. " Yoongi said opening the door and stepping into the hallway.

"Devin! Where are you ?" Devin heard Keina's voice echo down the hall. He stood up and walked to the door.

"Take this candle and go to her. " Yoongi pushed a bronze candle holder with a red candle on it. Devin nodded a 'thank you' to Yoongi before continuing down the darkened hallway.

"Kei?"

"Yeah?" Keina yawned.

Devin jumped back. He didn't expect her to appear from behind him. She was yawning and rubbing her closed eye with her fist. A bottle of water clutched in her hand dangling by her side.

"You scared me, girl. " Devin placed his hand on his chest. He didn't need any more surprises. He wasn't sure how much more his heart could take.

''Sorry, bae.'' Keina said


	10. 10

"Jin, can I talk to you ?" Devin asked walking into the kitchen .The room was dark, the only source of light coming from Jin's phone and a candle sitting in the center of the table. Jin was sitting at the table, phone in one hand and a mug in the other.

The eldest Vampire placed his phone on the table and motioned to the other side. Devin nodded and sat across from him.

"Is there something bothering you ?" Jin spoke.

"Y-yeah, uh..." Devin scratched his head. While Jin was the nicest to him, he still didnt want to say anything offensive.

"You don't have to be nervous. "

"Kei told me not to go on the east hall. " Devin finally said , gathering his nerves together.

"That's understandable. It is awfully dark on that end. " Jin nodded , taking a sip of his coffee.

"But she said it was because three of you can't see."

"That is true. "

"But she wouldn't tell me who. "

"Yoongi, Jimin, and Myself. " Jin smiled. "But we make sure to have a light source for you."

"I have to tell you something. It's about Jimin."

"What about me?" Jimin spoke from the kitchen archway. Devin quickly sat up and bit his lip. He had to search for a quick lie. He didn't want Jimin to know that he was venting to Jin.

"Uh, Kei loves you alot."

"I know that. " Jimin smiled . "I love her too."

"Where are you off to?" Jin asked seeing what the boy was wearing. Jimin was wearing dark sunglasses, a black shirt, tight black leather pants, and what looked like black combat boots.

"Out with Hobi Hyung." Jimin pointed his thumb to the dimly lit hallway. A soft creak was heard as Hoseok appeared behind Jimin.

"We're going to the club." Hoseok replied , waving to Devin and Jin.

"And you didn't invite me?" Jin pouted, his arms childishly across his chest.

"Hyung, you dont like clubs. The lights hurt your eyes."Jimin chuckled.

"It just would have been nice to be invited ." Jin replied , his bottom lip still poke out.

"Fine. Fine." Hoseok chuckled in amusement. "Would you like to go?"

"Nope."Jin beamed, proud of himself.

"I knew it. "Hoseok said. He then turned his attention to Devin. "Would you like to go ?"

"Me?"

"Hyung, said not to take Devin from the house." Jimin tapped Hoseok's shoulders.

"When did he say that?" Hoseok turned his head in confusion.

"A while ago." Jin responded.

''Wait, why can't I leave?''

''It's for your safety, Dear.''

''I could take good care of him.'' Jimin licked his lips seductively. Devin curled his face in disgust. He felt as if the younger boy was flirting with him and he didn't like that idea.

''Chim, leave him alone.'' Hoseok chuckled. ''Anyway, we gotta go. It's two, happy hour is about to start.''


End file.
